


To Feel the Rhythm of Life

by luciferstolemymoose



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Cheesy, Dancing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy, Imagine your OTP, Love, M/M, Music, Post-Anime, Tumblr Prompt, Yaoi, does she count as a character?, not stressful at all thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferstolemymoose/pseuds/luciferstolemymoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shion enjoys a round of bubblegum pop, and is caught listening to said tunes on a lazy snow day. Hilarity, dancing, and, of course, love ensues. Written as a product of an Imagine your OTP Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Feel the Rhythm of Life

**Author's Note:**

> _((Imagine Person A of your OTP dancing alone in their room to some embarrassing song. Person B walks in on them eventually; Person A turns bright red and starts mumbling some lame excuse. Person B just laughs, shakes their head, and pulls Person A into a dance for both of them))._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I promise all of my fics won't be about No.6, these are just the ones that I have on my laptop at the moment!~~  
> 
> Also the title is another pun on a song we sang in our past two years of choir. It's a catchy song. Speaking of catchy songs, here is the list of songs that are mentioned in this fanfiction:
> 
> I Know How to Say--3OH!3  
> Best Friend--Toy-Box  
> Never Knew I Needed--Ne-Yo  
> Secrets--OneRepublic  
> Shooting Star--Owl City  
> The Great Divide-- The McClain Sisters  
> I'll Stand by You--The Pretenders
> 
> Great music taste, I know. However, all of these songs have a purpose. Just read to find out! :)  
> Also don't hate me for my probable errors. It may be better than the last one, but I still wrote it at an ungodly hour. Grammar and punctuation are not my strong suits at 2:00 AM. 
> 
> So. This fic is definitely better-written than the last one I wrote. I counted about 9 mistakes in my fic from New Years. Yet another reason as to why I cannot write fanfiction on the notepad on my phone...It does make it easier to write in public though. This fic is also set back at Shion's old home, considering that I have a load of headcanons surrounding said home.

'...1, 2....1, 2....2, 2.....2, 1...' Shion stopped stepping and looked at his feet as if it were their fault that he couldn't keep the beat of the song that was playing. He had shuffled his phone while cleaning the bedroom, and song after song had him tapping his feet, albeit sloppily, to the rhythm. The tapping had escalated to swaying, and the swaying to dancing, all the while he held rags and whatever items he happened to be dusting; it was like some sort of musical. 

The two drum beats of 3OH!3's "I Know How to Say," signified the ending of the song. As the next one began, Shion halted, holding a plastic pot up in one hand, and a dust rag in the other. As the next song started up, he rushed to balance the pot on the nearest table, and ran to pause the music. 

He clambered up the stairs to his bed halfway and swept over the room, making sure he was alone. Returning to the pot, which had fallen over in his panic, he reached for his dust rag and resumed the music, as well as his cleaning.

The sounds of the members of "Toy-Box" filled the room, vibrating the cheap speakers he had connected his phone to. Shion had convinced himself that the only way he could have downloaded the childish songs were when either Lily (who was over more often than not), or Nezumi got ahold of his phone. Regardless, he had grown attached to the accent-heavy pop songs, and secretly enjoyed when they came on shuffle--he would never play the songs on his own free will; heavens no. 

Shion whispered some of the words under his breath, and stomped his foot to the beat of the male voice on the soundtrack. He sat the pot down after a bit of rubbing, and swept up the stair railing with his rag like a Disney princess. He jerked his hips haphazardly once he reached the top, trying to feel the music--he had never been much of a dancer, even if he did have experience. 

Grabbing the desk lamp off of his headboard, he reminisced about the times he and Nezumi 'danced' around their little bunker. Shion liked to think of it as dancing, but in actuality he had just been dragged about the small space in repetitive circles. No music had been playing at those times, but the two had found a sort of rhythmic pattern with each other. Shion smiled while rubbing the plastic head of the lamp with the Lysol rag. His ears tuned in to the music. 

As the lyrics slowed along with the music, Shion spun a single circle and walked to the balcony that overlooked his room. Preparing himself, he drew his hands together to form a gun. He squatted down and looked over the top of his hands in an action like one would do to peer through a sniper scope. Laser noises filled the air as the song reached its bridge. 

"Let's get this party on..." Shion whispered against his hands, oblivious to the door clicking from below. As the noises escalated, he whipped his head up and 'fired' his weapon to the beat. His last shot landed at the door, a short walk away from the bottom of the stairs. A door that had been closed when he started cleaning. A door that was now cracked open slightly. Shion connected the dots and whipped around to face the bed; too late. 

Facing the balcony, Shion felt the ground fall out from beneath him as his body was lifted backwards and he was rolled onto the bed. Arms were snaked around his chest, legs around his waist. His hand was grasped tightly, whoever was holding it trembled--they were laughing. Shion still couldn't see who it was, but he didn't even need to guess. Nezumi. Shion knew his touch, his scent, his voice--everything. Turning his body, he embraced the boy lying next to him, nuzzling his chest. 

Nezumi ruffled his snowy hair. "So," he coughed, simpering. "what the hell are you listening to?" He managed. It was Shion's turn to cough. 

"This...I, you." He sat up abruptly, and stared hard at the window. It was frosty, and against the foggy evening light, it twinkled. The snow was beginning to pick up. 

He was trapped again from behind. Leaning into the touch, he buried his head in his hands. "I swear, either you or Lily downloaded it! I would never, ever have done this!" Shion rambled and rambled. He began to believe the excuse himself. Nezumi kissed him behind the ear. 

"You talk too much." He rested his chin on Shion's shoulder. After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "Besides," he smirked, "if you’re going to try and fool me, at least come up with a viable excuse, and not some nonsense like that. Really, when has Lily ever had your phone?" Shion laughed. He was right. Lily may have been by his mom’s new bakery a few times, but why on earth would she have had his phone? He continued to think as Ne-Yo's "Never Knew I Needed" began its climax. Shion subconsciously noted the way Nezumi swayed to the song, humming it in his ear. Shion was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard singing. 

_"Who knew that I could be....so unexpectedly....undeniably happier...with you right here, right here next to me,"_ The duo harmonized the final part, Shion gripped the hand that held his own in his lap.

"You also think too much." Nezumi added, squeezing back. 

Shion returned to his thoughts. If Lily didn't download it, and Nezumi had no idea what the hell it was, then how is it in his music album? He puzzled and pondered, refusing to accept the fact that he had downloaded the song in question, until he was dragged to his feet. 

"Did you hear me?" Nezumi bellowed for dramatic effect, pulling the (barely) smaller boy tightly against his chest and resting his chin on top of his head. "Stop thinking, idiot. Just relax," 

Shion listened as "Secrets" by One Republic echoed off of his thick walls. His feet were stepping by themselves, and he was no longer being dragged around, but instead moving freely. Nezumi grabbed his hand and turned them, pulling their hips flush with his other hand. He rested it on the small of Shion's back. As they both hummed to the slow song, Shion rested his head against Nezumi's shoulder. He smiled. He _actually_ smiled. _'This was the best feeling.'_ Shion confirmed silently. He would give anything to feel like this all the time--and now he could. Nezumi was home. He was home and he would always be home because his home was with Shion. Said boy pressed impossibly closer, beaming so sincerely that his cheeks began to ache. Nezumi grinned down softly at the day dreamer in his arms. He squeezed him tightly, conveying a silent message. 

Shion blew air out of his nose, kind of laughing, but he was past laughing. He was overjoyed--in love again. No noise, words, or even actions could express what he felt. So they danced. 

They moved together to Owl City's "Shooting Star." They glanced out the window, eyes glassy and more concerned with trying to remain open rather than comprehend the goings on outside. It snowed. It snowed heavily. 

_"...gaze into my eyes when the fire starts, and fan a flame so hot, it melts out hearts..."_ Shion heard the music in the background, swayed with the beat, listened to the snow outside, and the steady slide of socks on the floor entered his ears all at once. He wrapped his arms around Nezumi's neck and kissed between his chin and the corner of his lips. Nezumi had been back for months after being gone for two years, and every moment, Shion thought, was just as precious as the last. He kissed him again, and again. Closing his eyes, he laughed and leaned against the taller boy. 

As he swayed to the music, he noticed that the song had changed again. This time, it was a faster-paced song. The McClain sisters. Wait. Wasn't this song from Tinkerbell? Shion looked up at Nezumi, who shrugged. So he did download it! His mind worked in such strange ways--Shion had given up trying to figure out some parts of him.

"Hey." Shion started. 

"Hey." Nezumi echoed, smiling. 

"These songs remind me of us." He cheesed, grabbing Nezumi's hand again and holding it close. 

"Good," He tightened his hold on Shion's hand once more. 

The song came to a close. 

"I'll stand by you." Nezumi whispered, and Shion had to concentrate in order to hear him. That was the song that had begun to play. Nezumi was singing the lyrics silently to himself. He seemed deep in thought. 

_"And when,_ when the night falls on you baby. _You're feeling all alone. You won't be on your own."_ The song droned on. Shion long abandoned his phone, opting to listen to Nezumi, whom was quietly singing to him. Shion nodded along to each word Nezumi said, holding onto each one as delicately as one would a robin's egg. He was close to tears. All of these songs portrayed their life. Everything they had been through, and everything they felt--it was all painted out in front of them with a few simple songs. It honestly seemed too perfect. Shion sniffed, his eyes watery.

As the song ended, they sat on the edge of the bed together. His album had finished, as the room was silent, save the sounds of steady breathing, and the storm that raged on outside. The two still clung to each other, hands clasped tightly. Looking out the window, they made shapes in the snowflakes while their eyes played tricks with the darkness.

Shion pressed even closer, relishing in the warmth of another human. He was cold, even though they had just been sweating from dancing. Nezumi moved away for a second, which was too long for Shion's liking. He had left his side to turn over the bed sheets, gesturing for Shion to lay down. He complied, and lowered himself slowly into the white sea. 

The pillows and blankets had that comfortably cold feeling, as they felt new and fresh. Burying himself into the sheets and comforter combination, he let out a shaky sigh of content. Shion was pulled to the side as Nezumi climbed under the sheets. He had groaned at first when the blankets were pulled up as the other boy slid under them. His protests were silenced when Nezumi pulled him against his chest. Shion snuggled closer, grinning once again. Wrapping up under blankets on a frosty, snow-coated night; Shion had dreamed of this moment and moments alike time and time again while Nezumi was away. 

As if reading his mind, Nezumi wrapped his arms around Shion, cradling him. He grasped the back of Shion's shirt, letting him know that he was there with him. Shion reciprocated his actions by gripping his shirt at his chest, and draping his other arm around Nezumi's waist. He entangled their legs, rubbing their feet together. Shion's were chilled, but Nezumi's were warm. Shion allowed a tiny grin to play at the fact. 

He glanced up, and their eyes met. Shion's rubies swam in the whiteness, his eyes wet and glistening from being tired. Nezumi's grey slates began to show emotion, glimmering in the dull light of the moon. Closing their eyes at the very last moment, their lips met in an innocent yet powerful kiss. Every held back emotion, every inaction, and every unspoken word was released into the space around them. They both understood what they needed to. What they felt was too great for words. It wasn't just affection, it wasn't just attraction, and it wasn't just love. It was _something_ , but it was more than what one could fathom.

Shion had decided to stop thinking at that point. He wanted to sleep tonight, and pondering how to express an impossible emotion was not going to allow him to do so. He cuddled close to Nezumi's chest, and they intertwined their fingers. Before he drifted off, Shion opened his mouth to say something, but he never got it out. 

"Believe me when I say that I understand." Nezumi smiled down at Shion, more sincerely than he had ever done before. Kissing his forehead, he whispered a good night and a see you in the morning. Shion never let go of his hand, and he fell asleep riding a euphoric sense of understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Because there are probably another butt-ton of mistakes in here, as well as too much repetitiveness in the sense of some choice words, I would like to ask for some critiques and feedback, positive or negative. Really, I would just like to know what you think. Yes, I know punctuation is not my forte when it comes to crediting musical artists, but all of that aside, I love writing, and it's nice to know if you're good at something before you get more involved. I say this because sometimes my writing is hard to follow. I need to work on being more clear. Thanks so much, everybody. ^3^


End file.
